


This Should be Fun

by HellishHerondales



Series: Love/Hate -Muke [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Michael, Gay Sex, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Love/Hate, M/M, Muke Clemmings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Luke, repost from tumblr, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellishHerondales/pseuds/HellishHerondales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael hates Luke, so that totally explains why he's touching himself, calling out Luke's name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Should be Fun

Michael pov. God I hate Luke Hemmings. How the fuck, does he always do this to me? His eyes, the way he bites his lip ring. I grip my hard cock. I hate him so much. I moan, sliding my hand up the length of my hard. It's not okay that he can get me so flustered. I am naked sitting here, thinking about a boy that I definitely shouldn't like. I rub harder as I feel precum drip down my cock. I want his mouth around me. I want to thrust my hips into his mouth. I close my eyes, thinking about how much of a slut I would be for him. I drop my abused cock and get some lube out of the dresser. I fall back on the bed. The sad thing is he wouldn't even notice how much I need him. I stick one finger in. In and out, in and out. By two I'm a moaning mess, I know boys don't usually moan but I kind of like doing it. Imagine Luke listening to them. Imagine him telling me to moan his name louder. "Luke," I moan breathlessly as I stick the third finger in. "Michael" I'm to concerned in going faster to realize anyone had spoken I'm so close. Then I feel my fingers get pulled out I feel empty. I whined but then I'm filled again. More then I ever been before. I look up to see Luke. "Oh my god," "I'm sorry I shouldn't of, well yeah," Luke pulled out. "I want you, come back, fuck me Please," I'm so lame, I blush. "Michael," He growled, I was opened my legs, letting him know that it was okay and I want it. He took his shirt off, and awkwardly pulled his pants off. And then he was on top of me, he was pretty big. "Luke," I moan as he thrust. He pulled all the way out and thrust all the way in basically lying on top of me. He kissed me. I've wanted this for so long. He ran his hand along my ribs. He kissed every part of me. Still thrusting into me but softer, gentle. I wanted to cry no one had ever touched me like this never. "Luke I'm close," "Just let go baby, just let go," and I was in subspace. I felt warm cum on my chest and stomach. I felt Luke still fucking me. But I'm gone. I wake up in bed. "Ugh," another dream I guess but I turn and see Luke sleeping next to me. He'd cleaned me up and dressed me. " I love you" I whisper into his ears I snuggle closer "I thought you hated me," "I do, I hate you because I love you and that scares me," "I love you Michael," "No you don't," "Don't argue with me I'm tired, Fuck off Clifford," "Fuck me" "Okay," Round two

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my tumblr  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellishmikey  
> Yeah thanks for reading


End file.
